overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Reinhardt
Reinhardt is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Reinhardt Wilhelm styles himself as a champion of a bygone age, who lives by the knightly codes of valor, justice, and courage. Over thirty years ago, Overwatch was founded to counter the threat of the robot uprisings around the world. Reinhardt, a highly decorated German soldier, was inducted as part of the original Overwatch strike team that put an end to the Omnic Crisis. After the conflict's resolution, Overwatch grew into a global institution, keeping the peace in a war-torn world. Reinhardt proved himself to be one of its most stalwart champions. Reinhardt's unique ethics and larger-than-life persona earned the admiration of his peers and superiors alike. Never afraid to speak his mind, he was Overwatch's most vocal supporter and, when necessary, its harshest critic, providing a constant reminder that Overwatch was meant to be a force for good. Having served into his late fifties, Reinhardt was faced with mandatory retirement from combat operations. Despondent about being removed from active duty, Reinhardt feared that his days of purpose and glory had ended. As times grew darker and Overwatch came under suspicion of corruption and sedition, Reinhardt could only watch as the cause he had dedicated his life to defending surrendered in disgrace. Though Overwatch was eventually disbanded, Reinhardt was not content to sit idly by while the world fell to disorder. Once again donning his Crusader armor, he has vowed to fight for justice across Europe like a knight of old, defending the innocent and winning hearts and minds with the promise of better days to come. Abilities Unlocks Skins Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Flex *Taunt *Warrior's Salute Victory Poses Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *I Salute You (default) *Are You Afraid? (Are you afraid to fight me?) *Bring Me Another *Catch Phrase! *Crusader Online *Crushing Machine (I'm the ultimate crushing machine.) *German Engineering (Precision German engineering.) *Honor And Glory *Respect Your Elders *Show You How It's Done (Let me show you how it's done.) *This Old Dog (This old dog still knows a few tricks.) Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Charge *Hammer Down *More Stretching Required Achievements Story Reinhardt Wilhelm was a highly decorated German soldier when the Omnic Crisis began. He was chosen as part of the original Overwatch strike team, alongside Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Torbjörn Lindholm, Ana Amari, and Liao. Wearing his J08 Crusader Armor, he was one of the team's strongest soldiers and most passionate supporters. Reinhardt was forced to retire before Overwatch collapsed, as he was in his late fifties and his Crusader Armor had fallen into disuse. Regardless, he kept the armor and began traveling Europe with Brigitte. In Dragon Slayer, Reinhardt and Brigitte stopped in a small town that had been taken over by The Dragons. Brigitte helped to repair the Crusader Armor, and Reinhardt used it to drive the gang out of the village. At the time of the Overwatch Recall, Reinhardt was in Nuuk, Greenland. Personality Possessing a jolly and outgoing disposition, Reinhardt is a rather imaginative juggernaut, always wanting to bring hope and ambition towards the people. He lives by a code of valor and justice, much like the crusaders of medieval history. Although he is at an old age, he never wants to admit it and vows to fight until his last breath, according to his interactions with Mercy. He also really cares about his fellow comrades of Overwatch, as shown by his anger when watching Torbjörn die in a match as well as what he had to say at his former commander Jack Morrison's funeral: "He devoted everything he was to Overwatch. He was our moral compass. Our inspiration. Our friend." While outside of battle, Reinhardt has multiple different hobbies that he enjoys doing. He seems to show concerns about his appearance such as his tan and hairstyle, as shown by his voice lines when in Watchpoint: Gibraltar and interacting with Pharah. His favorite food is currywurst, and he loves listening to classic music, such as the works of David Hasselhoff. Reinhardt is also assumed to be a fan of D.Va, as specified when he asks her for an autograph. Notes *His barrier can cover a large width and soaks up massive damage, making it invaluable for an entire team to duck behind. Reinhardt can also move with it active. *Even when his barrier has very low health remaining, it will still absorb all damage from any single hit, even if that hit deals more damage than the barrier's remaining health. For example, Reinhardt can use his barrier to protect himself and his teammates from D.Va's Self-Destruct, even if the barrier only has 1 health remaining. *You can be melee'd through your Barrier. *Attacks that can pass through Reinhardt's Barrier: **Symmetra's charged energy ball (Alt-fire) **Genji's Swift Strike. **Reinhardt's own Fire Strike **Winstons tesla cannon. Reinhardt is the best tank end of story! Counters *Tracer can teleport through Reinhardt's barrier. *Junkrat's Rip-Tire can pass through the barrier and his bombs can be launched over it. *Another Reinhardt can charge to drop the barrier as well as his Fire Strike can go through another Reinhardt's shield. A Reinhardt's ultimate (Earth Shatterer) cannot go through another Reinhardt's Barrier Trivia *Reinhardt's Agent ID is 3945_47.Recall (Animated Short) *"Reinhardt" is a compound of old germanic words "rain" (modern German "rein, wahr" - "pure, true") and "harti" ("Herz, hart" - "heart, hard"). The literal translation is "Pureheart", meaning honest and loyal. * His Crusader Armor is powered by a biofeedback system that allows the user to exhibit inhuman strength.Overwatch Visual Source Book, p.66 *Reinhardt is currently the tallest character in the game, very closely followed by Roadhog. *With all the known ages of the Overwatch cast, Reinhardt is the oldest. *Reinhardt's Lionhardt ''skin may be fashioned after the Alliance faction (especially the Alliance Crest) from Blizzard's Warcraft franchise. **''Lionhardt's name is also likely a reference to King Richard the Lionheart, well known as a crusader and included in the story of Robin Hood. *Reinhardt's ''Bloodhardt ''skin is likely a reference to the Gurren Lagann from the anime "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann". References Category:Character Category:Hero de:Reinhardt fr:Reinhardt ja:ラインハルト pl:Reinhardt ru:Райнхардт zh:萊茵哈特